1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a scan driving apparatus and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Display devices are used for personal computers, portable phones, portable information terminals such as PDAs, and the like, or monitors of various information providing devices. Among such display devices, known types include an LCD using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display using an organic light emitting element, a PDP using a plasma panel. Compared to a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT), the aforementioned display devices have comparatively reduced weight smaller size, and in particular, for the organic light emitting diodes (OLED) display they having excellent luminance and wide viewing angle and quick response speed.
OLED display devices may be classified into a passive matrix type of OLED display and an active matrix type of OLED display. From the viewpoint of resolution, contrast, and operation speed, the active matrix organic light emitting diode display which emits light selected for each unit pixel has become mainstream.
A typical OLED display device includes a display panel formed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. The display panel includes a plurality of spaced apart scan lines formed to extend in a row direction, a plurality of spaced apart data lines formed to extend in a column direction, where the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines respectively cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a respective scan signal and a respective data signal respectively transmitted from a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line. Here, a scan driver generating scan signals for plural rows of pixels includes a plurality of stages, and each stage generates a respective single scan signal.